Cache/Rebalance Land and Battles
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=18.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 11, 2016 06:41:12 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Rebalance Land and Battles Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Rebalance Land and Battles « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Rebalance Land and Battles (Read 925 times) Frank Underwood Newbie Offline 17 Personal Text >next friday Rebalance Land and Battles « on: May 08, 2015, 11:26:13 AM » Reduce the land requirements for wells and mines, and remove the penalties on weapons for offensives. They're pretty harsh. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39013 TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #1 on: May 08, 2015, 11:28:39 AM » I don't know about the weapon penalties, but indeed the land requirements are too harsh. It's a good idea in itself, but the space taken does need to be smaller. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #2 on: May 08, 2015, 11:36:28 AM » Guys, I never had any trouble with land. And weapon penalties are a vital balancing factor against barcode-tier militaries of 3000k troops or so. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Frank Underwood Newbie Offline 17 Personal Text >next friday Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #3 on: May 08, 2015, 11:39:58 AM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on May 08, 2015, 11:36:28 AM Guys, I never had any trouble with land. And weapon penalties are a vital balancing factor against barcode-tier militaries of 3000k troops or so. Barcode-tier militaries cause them to crash and burn eventually anyway. They punish everyone, not just people with massive militaries. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39013 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #4 on: May 08, 2015, 11:44:22 AM » Quote from: Frank Underwood on May 08, 2015, 11:39:58 AM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on May 08, 2015, 11:36:28 AM Guys, I never had any trouble with land. And weapon penalties are a vital balancing factor against barcode-tier militaries of 3000k troops or so. Barcode-tier militaries cause them to crash and burn eventually anyway. They punish everyone, not just people with massive militaries. How? How is it that 3000k troops that can attack freely punishing the barcode? Growth means fuck-all if you just permafarm your neighbors, hell I got about that gud on inactives alone this iteration. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Valencia Jr. Member Offline 91 Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #5 on: May 08, 2015, 02:57:48 PM » Maybe just reduce the weapon penalties. Making people not want to war because of the weapon penalties is taking away half of the gameplay itself. Logged Leader of the Arab Union Frank Underwood Newbie Offline 17 Personal Text >next friday Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #6 on: May 08, 2015, 06:07:26 PM » The weapon penalties disincentivize war, as he said. They could be scaled so that only massive militaries were punished for them, if you really hate barcode that much. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39013 lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #7 on: May 08, 2015, 10:28:38 PM » Quote from: Frank Underwood on May 08, 2015, 06:07:26 PM The weapon penalties disincentivize war, as he said. They could be scaled so that only massive militaries were punished for them, if you really hate barcode that much. This is why the land limits on wells and mines exist, to re-incentivise war, and to put a limit on how out-of-hand inflation can get. I actually quite like this balancing, war is only profitable if your economy is maxed out, and you can't do it too much or you become weak. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Frank Underwood Newbie Offline 17 Personal Text >next friday Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #8 on: May 09, 2015, 07:46:41 AM » Quote from: lm_Brian on May 08, 2015, 10:28:38 PM Quote from: Frank Underwood on May 08, 2015, 06:07:26 PM The weapon penalties disincentivize war, as he said. They could be scaled so that only massive militaries were punished for them, if you really hate barcode that much. This is why the land limits on wells and mines exist, to re-incentivise war, and to put a limit on how out-of-hand inflation can get. I actually quite like this balancing, war is only profitable if your economy is maxed out, and you can't do it too much or you become weak. >can't do it too much You should always be able to do too much war. That's the bloc way. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39013 WISD0MTREE Full Member Offline 154 Personal Text Rumsod is back?!??! Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #9 on: May 09, 2015, 09:06:44 AM » In addition to rebalancing, we should add a penalty for having negative land. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=9620 Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #10 on: May 09, 2015, 09:17:50 AM » Quote from: WISD0MTREE on May 09, 2015, 09:06:44 AM In addition to rebalancing, we should add a penalty for having negative land. Probably something to do with lowering QoL? Nice to see you again btw wisd0m! Logged Wielkopl mosshadow Newbie Offline 2 Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #11 on: May 09, 2015, 10:02:31 AM » Whats this "weapon penalty"? When was that added? Logged lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #12 on: May 11, 2015, 05:54:40 AM » Quote from: mosshadow on May 09, 2015, 10:02:31 AM Whats this "weapon penalty"? When was that added? start of 3.5, I think. Whenever you attack, you lose 1 weapon for every 20k troops you have, rounding up. Also, nation link in sig mate. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #13 on: May 11, 2015, 03:14:35 PM » Quote from: lm_Brian on May 11, 2015, 05:54:40 AM start of 3.5, I think. Whenever you attack, you lose 1 weapon for every 20k troops you have, rounding up. Also, nation link in sig mate. note the first 20k troops attack for 0 weapons. So...rounding down? 0-19k troops = 0 weapons. 20-39k troops = 1 weapon. 40-59k troops = 2 weapons. etc Logged Wielkopl JacquesStrahp Full Member Offline 135 Re: Rebalance Land and Battles « Reply #14 on: May 13, 2015, 10:12:17 AM » I agree, more resources = more monies Logged Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Rebalance Land and Battles SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2